


Beneath the Milky Twilight

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach me how to kiss AU<br/>How could I resist !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Milky Twilight

Derek can tell that Stiles is nervous.

More than usual, that is, and Derek can’t figure out the source of that nervosity.

But there he is, his best friend (even if he’s 6 years younger, there is no doubt that Stiles is Derek’s best friend), biting his lower lip and fidgeting with Derek’s book--more than anything else, that’s what makes him snap.

“What is twisting your panties?”

Stiles freezes and looks sideways at Derek.

“What do ya mean?”

Derek takes a deep breath and turns on his chair to look at Stiles, who is sitting on his bed as usual.

“You’re more fidgety than usual, and while I’m accustomed to your weirdness, this is a new level and it’s … distracting.”

“Charming, as usual,” Stiles mumbles. "I really don't know why we're friends".

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek says, voice going softer, “tell me what’s going on, so I can help and then return to this stupid essay and then we can--”

“I wanna learn how to kiss.”

“--watch a movie. Say what?”

“Everybody in my class talks about how great they are at kissing, and how awesome it is, and since I’ve never dated, as you know,” Stiles says, his speech a little bit slurred as he speaks faster, “I fail to see the appeal of having someone else’s tongue in my own mouth, I mean, doesn’t it get crowded?”

Derek takes it all and muses about Stiles’ question, giving it his whole attention--as always. “It does,” he replies after thinking it through, “but it’s far from uncomfortable.”

“Hm,” Stiles says, twisting his mouth in a grimace before biting his lower lip.

“What is it, Stiles?”

“I told you, I wanna learn how to kiss, see for myself if this whole kissing, sucking tongues business holds any appeal!”

“And what do you want me to do about it?!” Derek exclaims, opening his arms in question.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth, his cheeks turning bright red, like apples.

Like apples that Derek has wanted to gently lick and kiss for a solid couple of years now, but he has managed to rein it in.

“I was--I thought--I mean,” Stiles babbles, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. “I know you’ve dated boys, and men, and also girls--I mean, chicks--I mean, women, goddammit!”

Derek chuckles but stops when a look of despair crosses Stiles’ features. Standing up, he goes to sit next to Stiles on his bed, patting his knee in support and comfort.

“Stiles,” he says slowly, “do you want … me, to teach you? How to kiss?”

Stiles nods frantically, looking at anything in the room instead of Derek.

“Stiles, look at me.”

No change whatsoever--or Stiles thinks Derek’s pillow cases are very interesting.

“Stiles, don’t make me call you by your actual name.”

That does the trick, and Stiles turns an indignant face to Derek. “You wouldn’t.”

Derek laughs. “No, I wouldn’t,” he replies, tilting his head down to catch Stiles’ eyes. “Now, first lesson in kissing: you need to be attracted to the person you’re kissing.”

“Well, of course,” Stiles says with a frown. “Why would I kiss someone I’m not attracted to?”

“People do strange things,” Derek replies with a shrug. “Anyway, onward to second lesson, since you’re not a moron.”

Stiles giggles softly, the sound, music to  Derek’s ears.

“The second lesson is, don’t try too hard.”

“Develop.”

“The more you’ll think about it, the worst your kisses will be.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Stiles mumbles, fingers unconsciously lifted to his mouth, pressing on the plumpest part of his lower lip.

And somehow, that’s what throws Derek over the edge he has carefully built in the past year.

“Let me show you,” he whispers before cupping Stiles’ face and kissing him at last.

Stiles’ lips are as plump and soft as they look, and they taste of the cinnamon gum Stiles is so fond of. Derek tilts Stiles’ head to get another angle of a kiss, sucking Stiles’ lip between his own and gently biting into it before letting go, licking at Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles lets out a moaned gasp, or a gasped moan, Derek can’t be sure, and it sends a thrill down Derek’s spine as he takes advantage of the parted lips to gently, slowly, carefully slide his tongue in Stiles’.

Derek has kissed many persons in the past--like Stiles said, men and women alike--and more often than not, kisses were merely a … an amuse-bouche, pun intended, to hotter and bigger things.

But truth be told, Derek could keep kissing Stiles for a long time before feeling like he needs more.

While he pokes his tongue in kitten licks inside of Stiles’ mouth, Stiles is not merely letting him. Oh, he was pretty passive at first, but once he got over the initial shock, he starts kissing back, pressing his lips against Derek and giving as much as he takes, which is a fairly usual thing for Stiles to be doing, one hand reaching for Derek’s shirt.

Stiles pulls his head back, breaking the kiss as he breathes heavily, his fingers still curled around the material of Derek’s shirt. Derek is panting, eyes riveted to Stiles’ lips.

“Was it good?”

Derek looks away from his mouth to his eyes. “Pardon?”

“My--my kissing. Was it any good?”

Stiles looks genuinely worried about it, like he can’t see the way Derek is unraveling at the seams, the way Derek can’t actually break the contact between them, the way Derek wants to go back to kissing him.

Why isn’t he kissing Stiles, again?

Derek launches himself at Stiles again, now cupping his face with both of his hands, before moving back, leaning his forehead against Stiles’.

“Does this answer your question?”

Stiles nods slowly, his eyes darting from Derek’s to his mouth, one of his hands wrapped around Derek’s wrist.

“Just one question, sensei.”

Derek huffs a laugh, his thumb rubbing nonsensical patterns on Stiles’ soft cheeks. “Go ahead.”

“Does this mean that I can tell everybody that I have a hot college boyfriend?”

Instead of coming up with an answer, Derek chooses his new favorite technique to silence Stiles.

He captures his lips once again.


End file.
